Anyir
by Kou-Pi
Summary: Atsushi paham mengapa bau anyir sangat menyeruak di ruangan Agensi.


**Anyir**

**Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

**Warn: Gaje, sho-ai, DaSushi**

* * *

**.**

Dingin menusuk tulang sampai mati rasa. Jemari sedingin es itu memutar knop pintu Agensi. Kehampaan menyeruak diiringi hembusan wangi mahoni yang khas. Sepi nampak jelas karena kini si pemilik tubuh tengah berdiri di mulut pintu pada dentingan malam.

Ia mencari saklar di dinding, sayangnya gemetar usai menembus salju di bulan Desember membuat remaja bersurai kelabu itu nihil menekannya. Ia pun merogoh sakunya guna mencari ponsel untuk menyalakan senter, sayang benda kotak itu tidak bersemayam di saku celananya yang hangat.

Merasa sia-sia menemukan berkas cahaya, ia hanya mendesah dengan resah. Ini tengah malam, dan seorang remaja yang mengenakan kemeja tipis mampu menerobos salju lebat di luar sana terlalu hebat, terlebih ia merasa tidak merinding karena ruangan agensi kini mulai mencekik dirinya dengan bau anyir yang menyeruak.

Memutuskan untuk cuek, dia berjalan ke arah di mana mejanya berada. Setelah dipandangi cukup lama, ia pun tertegun seraya meneguk ludah dengan pahit.

Secarik kertas bertulis tangan rekannya terpatri di sana bersama beberapa karangan bunga putih yang cukup menusuk indera. Sejenak kepala berajut rambut kelabu itu bertanya mengapa tubuhnya ia bawa menuju ruang Agensi.

Ah, mari perhatikan dengan seksama tulisan ini...

"Selamat jalan, Atsushi. Semoga kau tenang di sana. -Osamu Dazai"

Refleks ia menekan nadi di lehernya, tidak ada suara halus degup jantung di sana. Masih belum percaya, Atsushi melangkah ke arah kaca bufet untuk bercermin. "Aku sudah mati?" tubuhnya sampai tersungkur. Taruhannya, bila memang ia tak nyata maka wajahnya tidak akan terpantul di sana. Ia terkejut pantulan wajahnya memang tidak ada.

Sadar dirinya kini telah menjadi sesuatu yang fana, ia berusaha mengingat penyebab ia mati. Namun memori otaknya tidak kunjung memberi kilas balik akan kematiannya.

Atsushi belum menyerah. Ia bangkit ke mejanya demi mencari secuil informasi yang menyangkut berita kematian dirinya. Sayangnya lagi-lagi ia harus berdecih karena tidak ada info berarti selain karangan bunga dan tulisan selamat jalan padanya.

Oh satu lagi, ia bahkan baru sadar jemarinya tidak mampu menembus beberapa benda. Semacam figura foto di mana ia tersenyum bersama Kyouka berlatar Pelabuhan. Ototnya amat tersiksa ketika mengangkat benda ringan. Kejanggalan pun mulai muncul, bagaimana ia masuk ke ruang agensi? Apa knop pintu cukup enteng diputar oleh hantu?

"Kau kah itu, Atsushi?" sebuah gema suara sontak membuat ia menoleh.

Seseorang berdiri di sana. Senyum menawan miliknya tergambar lelah akibat menunggu. Dialah pria yang menulis secarik kertas di meja Atsushi, Osamu Dazai.

"Dazai-san?" notasi suara Atsushi bertanya seolah tak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku."

Atsushi tambah bingung. Apa hantu bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia? Dilihat dari mana pun Dazai memang berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Mengapa kau bisa mendengarku?" pertanyaan langsung ke inti. Sifat kemanusian Atsushi yang _to the point_ masih belum luntur.

"Jangan terburu-buru akan hal itu. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang lebih penting ketimbang jawaban atas pertanyaanmu."

"Apa?"

Dazai melangkah padanya. Lalu disentuhnya pipi sang hantu, kemudian ia kecup bibir dingin Atsushi. Hangat, ya begitulah yang dirasakan remaja itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, maka jangan pernah lupakan aku meski kini kita tidak akan bertegur sapa di bawah langit yang sama."

Atsushi merasa bodoh akan pernyataan rekan kerjanya. Tunggu, apakah hubungan mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja? Kalau pun iya, mengapa dengan santainya ia menerima ciuman singkat pria itu? dan lagi... seorang Dazai mencintai pemuda macam dirinya?

"Dazai-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Tawa malah keluar sebagai jawaban Dazai. Atsushi tambah heran.

"Sederhananya kau harus melihat ini."

Dazai menuntunnya ke meja kerja miliknya. Ia meraih sebuah koran yang terbit bulan November. Rasanya masehi sudah beranjak ke Desember akhir karena salju sudah menggila di luar gedung.

Di sana tertulis, "Aksi Heroik Pemuda Nekat Melawan Port Mafia Berujung Maut"

"Lalu?" Atsushi masih belum mengerti.

"Buka laci mejamu usai kau jawab pertanyaanku." titah Dazai, semakin pria ini memberi clue, otak Atsushi merasa dipaksa berpikir rumit. Apa sih yang terjadi?

"Baiklah apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Dazai-san?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

_Tidak tahu_, inginnya ia bilang begitu. Tetapi lidahnya seakan tercekat untuk bilang tidak.

"Ya, setelah semua yang kita lalui. Aku mencintaimu."

Atsushi tersenyum, entah. Seingatnya Dazai tak lebih dari rekan kerjanya. Kok bisa-bisanya mulutnya bicara tanpa ia pinta?

"Terima kasih, Atsushi. Maka mulai hari ini, cukup kau siksa tenggorokanmu itu dengan cairan logam. Aku juga akan mencintaimu dari atas sana."

Dazai mengecup puncak kepala Atsushi, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berjalan cepat keluar pintu.

Atsushi masih terpaku di tempat. Ia hiraukan kepergian Dazai yang tidak jelas. Dirinya terlalu sibuk memikirkan suasana apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

_"Buka laci mejamu usai kau jawab pertanyaanku."_

Ah benar. Atsushi masih punya satu misi untuk dirampungkan, ia bergegas kembali ke mejanya dan membuka laci. Menjadi hantu cukup menyulitkan ia bertindak, sebab apapun yang dia sentuh bebannya terasa dikali dua.

Untuk selorokan kecil, ia hanya mendapati arsip yang harus ia serahkan pada Kunikida, namun tumpukan kertas itu sudah tidak menjadi tanggung jawabnya usai kematian.

Ia hiraukan tumpukan kertas itu dan membuka laci bawah. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia membuka selorok itu, yang sekiranya cukup untuk meletakkan sebuah kepala.

"Dazai-san?"

Atsushi paham mengapa bau anyir sangat menyeruak di ruangan agensi.

**.**

**End**

* * *

**AN: **ini (lagi-lagi) fict pertama saya di fandom kasih sudah menyempatkan baca cerita super absurd dengan genre aneh (nah itu tau). fict singkat ini terinspirasi pas saya belanja ke pasar(?). jadi waktu beli daging dan ngeliat doi(?) daging sapi maksudnya, digantung-gantung kepikiran kepala orang(?) dan lahirlah cerita ini. ekekekek.

Akhir kata_, Sangkyu again & Mata nee, Minnaaa…._


End file.
